


an empire for two

by cabinfever



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinfever/pseuds/cabinfever
Summary: He's determined to give Ignis every bit of pleasure that Ignis gave to him. Ignis deserves everything: he deserves the world, he deserves life; he deserves sunlight, and Noct is going to give it all to him.The night before they leave Hammerhead and head for Insomnia, Noctis has a final request.





	an empire for two

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon who requested older ignoct + first time. hope you enjoy! :)

It’s been too long since they were this close.

He and Ignis have been given a more private room on the interior of Hammerhead’s main building this time instead of the caravan they’ve been sharing with Gladio and Prompto for the past few nights. Noct appreciates how discreet Cindy was about it, because. Well. It wasn’t exactly a complete secret that something had been between Ignis and Noct during their road trip ten years ago.

And here they are, sitting side by side on the bed they’ve been given.

But now that they’re actually alone, nothing’s happened.

Noct’s not sure what he did wrong.

“So,” Noct says to break the silence.

Ignis’s head inclines towards Noct, just a bit. “So,” he echoes quietly. “Do we head for Insomnia tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Noct huffs in lieu of a concrete answer. Saying yes would just make this real. Saying yes is admitting that he’s going to die. “As if there are days now.”

“We keep count.”

“Is it worth it?”

“Well, yes. We always knew you’d come back.”

Noct snorts. “Optimism? That’s unlike you.”

Ignis winces so hard that the feeling of it radiates into Noct. “Call it instinct,” he mutters, and he takes off his visor to pinch at the bridge of his nose. He stays like that for longer than usual, even reaching over to place his visor on the bedside table instead of putting it back on. He mutters something under his breath that Noctis can’t quite hear.

That won’t do. “What’s wrong?” Noct asks, leaning into Ignis’s space. He takes one of Ignis’s hands and presses a kiss to the inside of his exposed wrist, just over his pulse.  

“It’s nothing.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve taken up lying as your job during these ten years,” Noct teases, but he sobers when he sees that Ignis doesn’t so much as smile in response. “Specs, hey. Talk to me.”

“I’ve seen things, Noct-” He cuts himself off, shaking his head.

“Things?”

“Things I wish I hadn’t ever seen.”

“You can’t just stop there-”

Ignis blurts, “I know what happens in Insomnia.”

“What?”

“I’ve seen it; I can’t  _ stop _ seeing it. Do you have any idea what it’s like?”

“I know what’ll happen, too,” Noct admits quietly, trying to wrap his head around what Ignis is trying to tell him. “Not the details, but the big things. Or, uh.  _ The _ big thing, I guess. What I have to do.”

Ignis looks at him, single eye wide and desperate and unseeing. “No. You don’t understand. I’ve seen it,” he whispers, “in flashes. All of it.” A quiet sob rips itself from his chest. “Noct, I know what you look like now. I know your face, because for the last ten years, all I’ve seen is you dying.”

Noct leans closer before he even realizes what he’s doing. “Specs, no, what do you mean-”

“A vision. At the altar. The Messengers, or Bahamut, or some other benevolent thing.” Ignis spits the words with such hate. “They forced me to see it, and then they took you away from me anyway.”

_ No, Ignis, no.  _ Noct mourns for him; for ten years spent with darkness and unwanted visions. “And you saw me?”

“You as you are now. A king.  _ My king.”  _ There’s the reverence, despite his tears. “You’re beautiful,” Ignis tells him, framing his face with shaking, callused hands, “but I’ve only ever seen you in pain.” He edges closer, pressing his forehead to Noct’s, and he’s so close, so  _ close. _

“Ignis,” Noct breathes. “I’m right here.”

Ignis wrenches himself away, hunching over himself. “Not for long,” he mutters.

“That’s why you...in Altissia…” Noctis reaches out and tentatively touches Ignis’s shoulder, mourning the way that Ignis flinches, like he’s not worthy of the touch of a king. “You asked me to stop.”

“A foolish request, I know.” Ignis shrugs. “But I was desperate.”

Quietly, Noctis asks, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought we had more time, Noct. I thought I would still have you.” Ignis hangs his head, wringing his hands together. He never used to do that. “We could have fixed this. And now-” He wipes at his eyes, and for a moment his fingers dig into the border between burn scars and unmarred skin, threatening something like punishment. “And now I’m going to lose you again.”

Noctis breathes out a shuddering breath, screwing his eyes shut to keep any tears from falling. He won’t cry. He  _ won’t.  _ “Specs, I-”

“I’m sorry,” Ignis whispers.

“Don’t be.” He could never hate Ignis for this; he won’t begrudge him his desperation. “I understand.” There’s no time to be angry. There’s no time to mourn. There’s only Hammerhead, and Ignis, and Insomnia looming across the water. “I just...I don’t know what we do now.”

Ignis turns his face skyward, and the dim light turns his tear tracks iridescent. “What is there to do now? There’s no time. Not anymore.”

“No,” Noct agrees, though it hurts to say it. “There’s no time.” That’s the simple truth of it, isn’t it? Tomorrow they leave Hammerhead and go to what remains of their home. Tomorrow, the clock starts ticking on his life for real. “We can just...be together, though.”

Ignis turns towards Noct, lowering his chin so they’re level with each other. “I’d quite like that,” he admits softly.

Noct runs his thumb along Ignis’s cheek, wiping away a few of the errant tears there. “You said I was beautiful.”

Ignis’s face turns towards his touch. “Now and before. You always were. You always will be.”

Noct studies him in the dim light of this room of theirs, taking in every detail of his face. He’s so different. He’s stronger, and older, and more hardened by the world around him. But he has a unique beauty that has always been there, refined and emphasized by the scars on his face and the austere line of his jaw. Gods, Noct has missed him. “Specs, if I kissed you right now, what would you do?”

Ignis snorts out something like a laugh, sad and soft and weary. “I wouldn’t stop you.”

That’s a relief; Noct leans in and kisses Ignis’s nose first, and then his cheek, feeling the warm dampness of tears beneath his lips. Then he kisses the corner of Ignis’s mouth, pausing until Ignis turns to meet him in earnest. 

“I’ve missed you,” Noct tells him when they part, leaning their foreheads together. He can’t get enough of Ignis; he shares his air, desperate not to be far from him now that they’ve reunited. “Ignis, I’ve waited for ten years to see your face again.”

“I’m here,” Ignis promises. “I’m here. We’re here.” For now, for now, for now.

“So I’ve kissed you now,” Noct says.

“You have.”

Noct throws all caution to the wind and asks, “And what if I did something more?” Slowly, he lets one of his hands descend to Ignis’s waistband, tugging experimentally.

Ignis catches his hand, sighing. “Noct,” he says quietly. “Wait. This doesn’t seem like the thing to do.”

Noctis shrugs. “Figured I might as well do this while I can.”

Ignis closes his eyes for a moment, considering Noct’s words. An unspeakable pain crosses his face; perhaps he’s thinking of what he’s seen, and of what waits for them in Insomnia. Then he opens his right eye once more, and the filtered blue glow of the floodlights turns his gaze silver. “If it’s what you want, Noct, then of course.”

“But do you want it?” He won’t force Ignis into this. He won’t sour Ignis’s memory of him with something he never asked for.

“Of course I do,” Ignis says at once, and there’s a new note in his voice. Noct has only heard it a few times, but he remembers it along with the way it’s been accompanied with wide pupils and a quickness of breath.  _ Want.  _ “Noct, yes. I want this. I want you.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” Noct says, and he kisses Ignis again.

Ignis hums against his lips, and Noct can feel his smile before he pulls away again. “Noct,” he says quietly, and he traces his thumb along the line of his jaw. “You’ve changed so much.”

“Not as much as you’d think,” Noct tells him. “Just a beard, really.”

Ignis laughs at that. “If you say so.” He kisses Noct’s jawline then, right where his soft stubble is thickest, and he’s still smiling when he pulls away. He wrinkles his nose, though, and tells Noct sagely, “It tickles.”

“Oh, very romantic of you,” Noct teases. 

“I’m overflowing with sweet nothings,” Ignis says dryly.

Noct laughs and kisses him again. He pulls back after a moment, though, furrowing his brow. “Wait. Have you done this before?”

Ignis smiles. “Back in Insomnia, before the Fall - yes, there were a few.”

“Boyfriends?”

“If you can even call them as much. They never stayed for long. Or I didn’t.” Ignis leans in and brushes a lock of hair back from Noct’s face, pressing a soft kiss to the cheekbone he exposes. “Nobody ever quite felt like the right partner.” Another kiss, at the corner of Noct’s mouth this time. “Not for a long time. Not until you.”

“You’re such a romantic.”

“Allow an old man the opportunity to woo his king,” Ignis chuckles, and he holds Noct’s chin carefully, bringing their lips together into another kiss. 

This time, Noct’s bolder, and he takes Ignis’s lip between his teeth in the way that he remembers Ignis likes, and he’s rewarded with a quiet groan of encouragement. Ignis’s mouth opens to him, and Noct takes the invitation, once more learning what it’s like to kiss him. It’s even better than he remembers, and he moves closer, pressing up against Ignis as his tongue finds Ignis’s.

When they part for air, Ignis runs his thumb along the rough line of Noct’s jaw. “I must ask, though, Noct: have you ever done this? It’s okay if you haven’t.”

Noctis shakes his head, cheeks burning. “I haven’t.” It was always a risk back when he was in Insomnia; it wasn’t easy to find people who were willing to be discreet about any relationship with the crown prince. Not until Ignis. “I kind of, um.” He bites at his lip. “Kind of hoped it’d be you.”

Ignis smiles, slow and genuine and fond. “You’re in luck,” he says. “Here I am.”

“Here you are,” Noct repeats. “Wow.”

“Wow indeed.” Ignis holds Noct by the back of his neck, blinking intently at him with his silver gaze. “How do you want this to happen, Noct? You set the pace.”

“You sure?”

“I want to make this good for you, Noct. Whatever you want.”

“Then I’ll leave it up to you,” Noct says, shrugging. He’s pretty sure he’d die of embarrassment if he had to ask aloud for the things he wants Ignis to do to him. “We can just...jump right into it, I guess.”

His hand reaches down and finds the clothed outline of Noctis’s cock in his fatigues, stroking gently. Noct exhales, letting his head fall forward, and rolls his hips up to meet Ignis’s touch. “Stay there,” Ignis orders quietly, and though he’s not being firm about it, Noctis finds himself unable to move, held in place by anticipation and want. He sits on the edge of the bed, watching raptly as Ignis stands and makes his way towards a set of drawers in the corner. He rummages through them, quickly removing a small bottle and packet from one of the compartments. There’s no hesitation in his movements, despite his blindness.

“Familiar routine?” Noct asks.

The edge of Ignis’s mouth quirks up from where Noct can see him in shadowed profile. “Jealous?” he asks smoothly, and there’s a deepness in his tone that has never failed to set Noct’s heart racing. 

“Only if they meant something to you.”

“Never,” Ignis promises, and he’s back with Noct in a heartbeat, crossing the room like a predator to stand between Noct’s knees. He sets the lube and condom down beside Noct on the sheets like a promise, and then he places his hand on Noct’s shoulder, moving it from there to caress his neck and then take his chin gently, tilting his head up so Ignis can find him for a kiss. Noct reaches up to curl his fingers in the long mess of Ignis’s hair, holding him captive as he lets Ignis claim him once more.

“Shirt off,” Ignis orders, and Noct obliges as quickly as he can so he’s only not kissing Ignis for the minimum possible amount of time. As soon as his chest is bare, Ignis’s hands alight on his skin, warm despite the chill in the air outside. Noct leans into the touch, sucking in a breath when Ignis’s thumb rubs contemplatively at one of his nipples. “Beautiful,” Ignis praises quietly against Noct’s lips, and he drops his head to Noct’s neck, kissing him along the line of his most vulnerable veins. He knows the way to them by heart, deadly and beautiful, and Noctis tilts his head back to allow him better access. He knows that Ignis would never hurt him. 

Ignis drops to his knees in a single fluid motion, lightly placing his fingers at Noct’s hips, holding him down with only the ghost of pressure. He blinks slowly, raising his head so his sightless gaze finds Noct’s, drawn unerringly to his face. And then -  _ gods,  _ when did he get like this - he licks his lips.

“Fuck,” Noct says on instinct. “Ignis, are you sure about this?”

“Hush,” Ignis tells him, smiling. “Let me take care of you.”

He carefully undoes the fastening of Noct’s fatigues, pulling them down and off, tossing them to the side with a unique sense of purpose. His touch skitters back up Noct’s legs, running up the inside of his thighs to meet the edges of his underwear. Then he moves up to Noct’s waistband, for now ignoring Noct’s growing need, and tugs experimentally at the elastic there. Ignis’s fingers are nimble as always, and a curious thrill goes up and down Noct’s spine when he realizes that he’s one of the few people who will ever see him without gloves.

“Ignis,” Noct groans. “C’mon.”

“As you wish,” Ignis says, and he pulls Noctis’s underwear off at last.

And then Ignis’s mouth is on him, and  _ oh,  _ it’s better than Noct had ever expected. It’s all warm, wet heat around him, sending his mind into a spiral of  _ yes, yes, Ignis- _

He’s not sure how long Ignis’s mouth is on him, but every moment is better than the last. It’s a million times better than anything Noct’s ever done for himself with his hand, and he’s determined to commit this feeling to memory. He stares down at Ignis, trying to memorize every detail of how he looks on his knees.

He moans Ignis’s name, low and desperate, and Ignis hums around him. That sends vibrations running through Noct, and he gasps, throwing his head back.

“Ignis,” he says, voice tight, and he tugs at a lock of Ignis’s hair. “Ignis, if we’re gonna do anything else, we’ve gotta stop this right now.”

Ignis pulls back and sits back on his heels, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “That’s quite all right,” he says mildly, but his voice has a rasp to it that Noct has never heard before.

He wants to keep hearing it.

“I can-” He means to say something along the lines of  _ return the favor,  _ but he can’t quite wrap his head around the words.

Ignis holds him back. “This is about you, Noct.”

“Then could we - Ignis, I want you to-” Noct takes hold of one of Ignis’s hands, bringing his fingers back towards the cleft of his ass, hoping that he’ll get the message. He never was much good at saying things out loud.

Ignis does seem to understand, but he catches Noct’s wrist, holding him gently as he climbs up onto the bed beside him. “If we had more time, Noct, I’d oblige,” he murmurs, “but I’m more prepared for that than you are, I’m afraid. We can still - that is, if that’s something you’d like-”

“Yes,” Noct says immediately. “Gods, yes, Ignis. Yes.”

“Let’s be on our way, then.” Ignis finally sheds his clothes, for once throwing them carelessly off to the side. It doesn’t matter; the next time they get dressed, they’ll be wearing the uniforms they were always meant to wear. For now, though, Ignis bares himself to Noct, revealing the long lean planes and sharp scarring that Noct has always suspected he’d find there. It’s gratifying to know that his suspicions are correct. And he’s hard; his dick curves up towards his stomach when he finally removes his underwear. The sight alone has Noct’s head spinning, because it’s from Noct, it’s because of Noct-

Ignis must feel his gaze, because he tilts his head and admits, “I’d hoped, for a long time, that I might get a chance to be with you like this.”

“And here we are,” Noct says, echoing their earlier conversation.

“Indeed.” Ignis reaches for the little bottle of lube and pops the cap; the sound is oddly loud in this tense little silence they have together. He deposits some of it onto his fingers and then sprawls onto his back along the full length of the bed, all legs and muscle and brilliance. “This shouldn’t take long.”

“Take your time.” He doesn’t want to forget this.

“You can watch,” Ignis tells him quietly, and he gets to work.

Noct stays silent, not daring to shatter the perfect scene before him: Ignis spreading himself open on the bed, legs wide as he reaches down to finger himself. Getting himself ready for Noct. 

When he begins to stroke his own cock, still slick with Ignis’s spit, he bites his lip to keep from making a sound. It doesn’t work.

“Are you touching yourself, Noct?” Ignis asks.

Noct nods furiously. “Yes,” he says at once. “Yes, Ignis, you’re beautiful.” He’s not lying. He’d never lie about that. 

Ignis works himself open with the same diligence with which he does everything else. As time stretches on between them, his expression gets less focused and gains a more desperate element, but it’s still Ignis. Still in control. A few times, though, his composure cracks, and he moans, grinding down on his own fingers. Each time, the sound sends electricity running down Noct’s spine, pooling warmth in his belly. He’s never heard Ignis like this. He’s never seen Ignis so vulnerable, so eager; so  _ gone. _

Noct wants to do that too. He wants to make Ignis feel like that.

Ignis adds another finger to himself, and after a moment, he throws his head back and whines out a soft “Noct,” and that’s what has Noctis groaning in response.

“I’m right here, Specs,” he rasps, hand working over his own cock.

“Wish you were-” Ignis cuts himself off with a gasp, turning his head to the side.

“Have you done this before, Specs?” Noct asks, mouth dry. “Have you done this to yourself and thought of me?”

Ignis’s right eye flies wide open, silver gaze unfocused and unseeing. Somehow, though, Noct feels him looking right at him. “So many times,” he pants. 

Noct ducks his head; his cheeks are burning. He was that person for Ignis; he’d thought he was the only one who thought of someone else during long showers on their road trips, muffling Ignis’s name in his fist as he jerked himself off. Knowing that Ignis lost his composure too, thinking of  _ him  _ of all people, is something he didn’t realize he wanted until now.

“I’m ready now,” Ignis tells him breathlessly, “if you are.”

“Yes,” Noctis says immediately. 

“Condom,” Ignis reminds him, and Noct scrabbles for the packet, tearing it open and rolling the condom over himself. He makes his way over to Ignis, kneeling before his spread legs. “That’s it,” Ignis encourages, and he reaches for Noct with a lube-slick hand, stroking him for a moment before urging him closer. Then he helps line Noct up with his entrance, hand steady and warm, and waits.

Noct pushes forward into Ignis, and he nearly doubles over immediately. It feels so  _ good. _

“Slowly, now, to begin,” Ignis says, and he lets go of Noct, lying back on the sheets. His pale silver eye stays half-lidded, gleaming at him in something like a challenge. 

Noct’s not sure how he could ever be able to stand anything faster than this; the tight friction is already more than enough to have him screwing his eyes shut in pleasure. He thrusts his hips forward just a little bit more, sinking further into Ignis, and he bites his lip to muffle the groan that threatens to come out.

“Let me hear your voice,” Ignis tells him. “Please, Noct.” He rolls his hips experimentally, sighing, and Noct can’t help but hiss out Ignis’s name this time. Ignis smiles. “Noct.”

“Ignis,” Noct repeats, bending low to suck a mark onto the scarred surface of Ignis’s chest. His lips find a home below the stark hollow of his collarbone, just above his heart. He moves to match the slow rolling rhythm that Ignis has started, shallow and easy to start, relishing the feeling of Ignis all around him. He reaches down between them and finds Ignis’s cock, picking up the rhythm there to match his hips.

Ignis nearly purrs when Noct touches him, seemingly torn between jerking his hips up into Noct’s hand and grinding down on his cock. Noct fixes that problem for him by synchronizing the motions as well as he can past the haze of  _ Ignis Ignis Ignis  _ in his head, and Ignis moans out his approval.

Eventually, the pace picks up; Noct’s drunk on the heat and friction of Ignis all around him, and he finds himself chasing his release, bringing Ignis along with him. He sucks a line of marks into the pale, scar-rough column of Ignis’s neck, right along the line of his pulse. Ignis taught him where that is; he knows that Ignis has always loved toeing the line between love and violence. He sinks his teeth in on one of his passes, and Ignis cries out beneath him.

“I’ve dreamed of this,” Ignis tells him, voice wrecked and shaking. “For ages, Noct, I’ve wanted you like this.”

Noct’s the first to come; his hips stutter into Ignis with a failing, broken rhythm, and he cries out. It’s all too much to handle; he’s never felt this good before in his whole life. He keeps working his hand over Ignis as he comes, though, determined to give Ignis every bit of pleasure that Ignis gave to him. Ignis deserves everything: he deserves the world, he deserves life, he deserves  _ sunlight,  _ and Noct is going to give it all to him.

“I love you,” Ignis promises. “I love you, I love you,  _ Noctis-”  _ He throws his head back, and Noct’s name trails off into a low, desperate whine. 

“I love you too,” Noct swears into the crook of his neck, just inches from his ear. He’s still riding the high of his orgasm, buried in Ignis, and he can’t get enough of the way that Ignis is shaking below him. “You’re mine, Ignis.”

Ignis comes with a moan, arching up into Noct’s grasp and spilling his release between them. He shakes in Noct’s grasp, gasping for air beneath him, and somewhere along the way, his moans trail off into a litany of Noct’s name, over and over and over.

Noct doubles over him, just barely bracing himself with forearms that bracket Ignis’s head, tucking his head into the crook of Ignis’s neck. He breathes in; he breathes out. All that he’s aware of is Ignis  _ everywhere  _ around him, and he doesn’t want to leave this moment behind.

“Say it again,” Ignis whispers in his ear when their hearts are no longer racing.

Noct smiles and kisses Ignis, long and slow and breathless. “You’re mine, Ignis,” he swears once more, “and I’m so lucky to have you.”

Ignis sighs; there’s a light in his silver eye. “Noct,” he murmurs, and he leans up to kiss him again. “My king.”

For once, Noct doesn’t mind the title.

“Here. Let me up.”

Noct grumbles his displeasure, but he rolls off of Ignis anyway, gingerly pulling out of him as he does so. He regrets it as soon as Ignis gets up and leaves him, letting the cold air of reality wash back over him.

“So that’s what that’s like,” Noct mumbles, staring at the ceiling. 

Ignis snorts from across the room. “Charming. Come on, take that thing off and throw it out.”

With a dramatic sigh that he makes sure Ignis can hear, Noct carefully ties off the condom and tosses it into the garbage across the room. 

Ignis comes back to the bed with a small cloth in hand. He gingerly runs it along his own stomach and chest, grimacing at the mess he’s made on himself. The marks stay, though, bright red turning bruise-colored already. A little reminder. Noct’s distantly proud, and he reaches up to run his fingers along the line of them on his neck when Ignis bends over him. Ignis chuckles, sending vibrations through Noct’s bones, and he carefully wipes Noct clean, removing the worst of the mess. They’ll take quick showers in the morning; for now, this is all they need. “All better,” Ignis murmurs, and he tosses the cloth to the floor, clambering back into bed beside Noctis.

“Sheets?”

Ignis wraps an arm around Noct’s shoulders, pulling him close. “Please.”

Noct kicks at the sheets until he can hook them around his toes, bringing them up to where he can reach them and pull them up around him and Ignis. They’re not anything like what they used to have back in Insomnia, but they’re what’s here, and Noct is thankful for the warmth they bring. He tucks himself in even closer to Ignis, settling under the crook of his arm with his face pressed against Ignis’s broad chest.

“Hey, Specs?” he asks after a few moments.

“Yes, Noct?”

“Thanks. For tonight.”

“It was my pleasure,” Ignis tells him, and he gives a quiet little laugh. “Literally, I suppose.”

Another silence. Noct finds himself drifting off, but he doesn’t want to go just yet. He doesn’t want to wake up to his duty and to the dark road ahead. He forces his eyes open, staring at the peeling ceiling.

“Ignis?”

“Yes, Noct?”

“Does this count as an anniversary?” Noctis asks. “Ten years?”

“Just over ten, if memory serves correctly,” Ignis says. It does, of course. It’s Ignis.

“Great gift.”

Ignis laughs at that, chest shaking beneath Noct’s head. “Only the best for a king,” he chuckles, carding his fingers through Noct’s hair. 

The quiet that follows is filled with the realization that there won’t be any more anniversaries.

“I’ll miss this,” Noctis whispers. “I’ll miss you.”

Ignis sighs. “I miss you already.”

“Ignis, do I-” Noct bites his lip. “Do I want to know what you saw?”

“The specifics aren’t important,” Ignis says quietly, and there’s a mournful edge in his tone. “No, Noctis. You don’t want to know.”

“Oh.” Noct splays his fingers out on Ignis’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing. So it’s bad, then. Part of him had hoped that Ignis’s blindness would be a mercy in that he wouldn’t see whatever Noct ends up becoming when he fulfills his duty as Savior. It seems that even that victory is taken from them. “I do love you, you know,” he says, and he means it.

Another soft sigh from Ignis. “I love you too, Noct.”

“And we still have time.”

“A bit, surely.”

“I like spending it with you.”

Ignis raises his head and presses a kiss to the crown of Noct’s head. “The feeling is mutual, Noct.”

“Stay with me tonight?”

Ignis’s arms tighten around him. “Until the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [triplehelix!](http://www.triplehelix.tumblr.com)


End file.
